


Caterpillar

by Anracli



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anracli/pseuds/Anracli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is out hunting when she runs into Gamzee. Who seems... lost.</p>
<p>Rated for coarse language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterpillar

Tail twitching and muscles tensed, Nepeta waited in the bushes and scanned the area. Hunger gnawed at her as the beginnings of pain crept in its wake. Movement caught her eye and she smiled, more than prepared to pounce. The smile fell from her face as a troll moved into view.

"Gamzee?"

It was hard to miss the tangled mop of hair and the bright white of his make up, even through the dense foliage. He turned towards her voice and stumbled, catching himself against a tree trunk. Nepeta stood from her hiding spot and approached, putting away her claws.

"What are you doing out here?"

For several moments she stared at him as she waited for a response, receiving little in return until he finally shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting into a lazy smile.

"I don't fucking know. Guess I just up and wandered out here by mistake." Gamzee looked around, an expression of mild amusement on his face. "Definitely a long motherfucking way from my hive. Good thing it's so motherfucking beautiful out here."

Nepeta chuckled, holding out a hand. "Do you need help getting back?"

"Guess I can't turn down the offer. Lead on, sister."

She led him through the woods hand in hand, conversation absent but surprisingly comfortable. Her pace was slow, marginally quicker than Gamzee's, who seemed determined to look at each individual leaf and fallen branch, every budding flower and curled petal, all of which were apparently certified miracles.

Gamzee had paused their progress yet again, tugging on Nepeta's arm to keep her from moving forward. "Hey, take a look at this motherfuckering bug."

"It's just a caterpillar." A beast with a built-in cat pun. She smiled happily to herself, bouncing a little, as she watched the bug move around on the leaf.

He chuckled and nodded, leaning in towards the creature. "Yeah, he's a hairy little motherfucker."

Nepeta leant in with him, her tail swishing eagerly. "Looks like he's been furry hungry," she said, pointing at the holes in the surrounding leaves. "He reminds me of you."

"I was all about to say the motherfucking same to you."

Her nose twitched, betraying her interest. "Do you think I eat a lot?"

"He's cute." Gamzee offered her a sidelong glance before turning back towards the caterpillar. His grip tightened on her hand briefly. "A motherfucker might not recognise the potential this little hairy brother has. One day he's going to wrap himself up all tight and emerge as a motherfucking flutterbeast. Motherfucking miracles."

"A meowricle," she repeated, smiling. Nepeta pulled on his hand, tilting her head. "We should get going."

"What's the motherfucking rush?" Gamzee pulled her back towards him, wrapping her in his arms. Her cheek pressed against his chest, her hands stiff at her sides as he squeezed her shoulders. "You think if I held you long enough, got my cocoon on about it, you'd all up and transform?"

Nepeta's tail lashed about behind her, moving from left to right, as she stood against him, her pulse suddenly loud in her ears. "I think..."

Gamzee loosened his grip on her and she looked up at him, tilting her head. His eyes, normally in what seemed to be an unfocussed haze, appeared lucid, a look she had seen but once, when she stumbled upon him on the beach.

"What are you getting your think on about, Nepeta?"

"Purrhaps we could find out if I will transfurm," she said, knowing a goofy smile was on her face, knowing it was a ridiculously cheesy thing to say, and buried her face against his chest, wrapping her arms about his waist.

The vibrations of his laugh tickled her ears. "Are you telling a motherfucker--"

She moved away and got up on her tiptoes, her hands at his shoulders. Nepeta pulled him closer, bridging the gap, and kissed his nose, careful not to smear his makeup. She let go, clasping her hands behind her as she giggled, watching his surprised reaction.

"Now I can't just all and let you get away with that." He put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close once more.

Nepeta felt her hat move, and all at once his fingers tangled in her mane beneath the fabric. He lifted her face with his free hand and returned her kiss with one of his own at her nose. Their foreheads touched together for a moment before he kissed her on the mouth. She could feel the faint tremble of his lips, could sense the uncertainty and anticipation.

Gamzee pulled away first and removed his fingers from her hair, his normal lazy expression back on his face. "Think it's time for us to get our move on and get me to my motherfucking hive before I start losing my wicked chill."

With a laugh, Nepeta took his hand and resumed walking, her pace matching his.


End file.
